Venganza
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Mientras metía y sacaba y metía y volvía a sacar el cuchillo en la piel de Satoko, Shion pensaba. Por que, ¿estaba vengándolo, no? La mataría y todo estaría bien. Después de todo, ella lo hacia por su Satoshi-kun. Y muy pronto se encontraría con él.


**Disclaimer: **Higurashi no Naku koro Ni (tampoco -Kai, ni -Rei) no me pertenece, todo es de 07th Expansion. Sin fines de lucro y con todos sus derechos reservados.

**Summary: **Mientras metía y sacaba y metía y volvía a sacar el cuchillo en la piel de Satoko, Shion pensaba. Por que, ¿estaba vengándolo, no? La mataría y todo estaría bien. Después de todo, ella lo hacia por Satoshi… su Satoshi-kun. Y muy pronto se encontraría con él. (**Aviso: contiene algo de spoiler del animé**)

* * *

**Venganza**

-

Metía y sacaba; metía y sacaba y metía y volvía a sacar la cuchilla en la piel de Satoko, mientras ella resistía el llorar. Pero Shion no se conformaba con ver el dolor reflejado en su pálido rostro, cubierto por cabellos rubios. No. Ella quería verla gritar, llorar, y pedir perdón. Pero no a ella, pues no lo necesitaba. Pedirle perdón a Satoshi-kun… su Satoshi-kun.

Él, quien cargo con el peso en sus hombros toda la vida que tuvo que cuidar y proteger a la _idiota_ de Satoko Houjou. La estúpida niña no sabía lo que era para él, su adorado Satoshi, estar en todas por ella; y no dejarlo ser quien en verdad era: un chico normal y corriente, con derecho a amar –amarla-, y reír sabiendo que nada malo pasaría y tendría a sus amigos con ello. Que nadie lo odiaría sin razón.

Y cuando recordaba como la chica se ponía a sollozar "Nii Nii", no tenía más ganas que matarla, por que, después de todo, ¿qué ganaba llorando?

Maldijo una y otra vez a Satako mientras volvía a meter y sacar; _sacar y meter _y_ sacar_ la cuchilla. Y, aunque en el fondo de su alma, le decía que la niña no tenía la culpa, que si Satoshi-kun no quería ayudarla no lo haría –aunque fuese su hermano-, no podía hacer otra cosa más que culparla. Por que él estaba muerto… Y Shion solo quería creer que se había ido, que había desaparecido. Pero sabía que no, que por su culpa; por gustarle Satoshi –¿Acaso era un pecado amar?–, la vieja Sonozaki le había hecho algo, estaba segura.

Aunque, después de todo, ¿lo estaba vengando, no? Ya había matado a la anciana y ahora solo quedaba la chica frente a ella. Después, todo estaría bien. Y sabía que muy pronto se encontraría con él.

—¡Basta! —la voz de su gemela, Mion, la sacó de su trance. Nada le haría cambiar de parecer, pero jugar un poco no estaba mal, así que solo respondió:

—Di «Lo siento» un millón de veces y la dejaré —sonrió al saber que aunque repitiera un millón o más, para ese entonces, Satoko ya estaría _muerta_.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…—pero ella siguió acuchillándola, pero esta vez en la cara. Cuando Satoko le dijo que no derramaría ni un sola lagrima, por su "Nii Nii", para demostrarle que «ahora era fuerte», para que él ya no cargara con su peso en los hombros, y _para que regresara _con ella. No hizo más que enfurecerla, por que ahora ya era tarde.

—_Iras_ —pensó—. _Te encontrarás con Satoshi-kun en el infierno, Satoko; por que, cuando yo vaya, te arrastraré hacia allí… Y también los arrastraré a él conmigo._

Vio satisfecha la cara destrozada de Satoko, y escuchó notablemente los sollozos de Mion, mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Riendo, ¿por qué, qué era la vida sin una sonrisa? Nee, Satoshi-kun…

—

* * *

Vi este fandom muy abandonado y quise subir algo. Específicamente de Shion –aunque se que tiene OOC, pero soy mala manejando personalidades-, con algo de Satoshi/Shion. Es increíble como aumentó mi admiración por esta chica… a parte, también odiaba cuando Satoko –de más niñita, ahora ni tanto- le pasaba algo (nótese: se la caía la comida, la insultaban, o lo que sea) no hacia más que llamar a Satoshi para que la protegiera. No me gusta que una mujer se rebaje a llorar por boludeces, por que hay cosas más importantes en la vida y por los que sí vale la pena llorar (aún así entiendo el sufrimiento de la joven Houjou, era pequeña).

En fin, soy Satoshi/Shion toda mi vida. Por que nadie lo amará como lo hará –y hace- Shion. Como, debo aclarar, soy partidaria del Keiichi/Rena :P ¡Es que los amo! Y más a Keiichi demente…

Ya, me extendí. Esto fue espontáneo, y me salió cualquier cosa… Así que por eso me quedó tan malo. Pero sean buenitos, ¿sí? Capaz me salió una Shion demasiado… ¿Mala? Pero recuerden que ella también está endemoniada.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
